


Desperate Times

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Len looses his cool, Lisa is a brat, M/M, Mick has no idea about Barry's jobs, but she's lovable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa means well, Mick is sure of it, but that doesn't mean he will let her set him up on a date so he gets some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The run in

Mick glared at the woman in front of him. Lisa Snart just looked back at him with earnest eyes and a hopeful look. The conniving brat.

“No.”

“But Mi-”

“ _No_.”

“Mickey you need to get out there and date.”

“Then go harass your brother.” Mick snapped.

“Unlike _you_ Len is perfectly happy without a significant other. You are clearly miserable.” Mick scowled at the woman, slammed his glass down then got up and left the bar. Lisa had been trying to set him up on dates for the past month now and Mick refused. Neither of them would budge on the issue and Mick knew that the only way to get the girl off his back would be to find a date himself. Thing was he knew he scared people. That was his thing. The brute muscle that acted like a guard for the Snarts’. It was Len’s job to keep Lisa safe and Mick made it his job to keep Len safe. After a while, a long while mind you, that sentiment had extended to Lisa. Now he was not a sentimental person. No way in hell would he ever speak this things out loud, but they were more then friends to him, otherwise he probably would have burned them years ago. He had them for company with the added annoyance of the Rogues. There wasn’t a need to date. Besides no one would want to date a hardened criminal with a thing for fire, but he had to at least find someone willing to pretend otherwise Lisa would never leave him alone. With a heavy sigh Mick continued on.

“Hey!” Mick glanced up to see a young man running towards him, hair wild and eyes frantic. Another guy was chasing after him. The kid, really he looked eighteen, glanced backwards only to trip over his own feet. Mick caught him and the kid looked up with shock on his face.

“Get over here.” growled the man. Seeing the glint of the knife Mick frowned, pushing the kid behind him. He might be a criminal but there were a few things that he would not let slip by, besides he could use a good fight.

“There a problem?”

‘That little bitch took something of mine.”

“I did not!” Mick tilted his head, glancing at the boy then back at the man.

“You telling me this twig got one over ya?”

“Wh-”

“Scram.” Mick barked. The man glowered but Mick moved his jacket, revealing his gun. Paling the man turned and ran. Letting his jacket fall shut Mick turned to see the kid standing there, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You okay?”

“Uh y-yeah,” the kid’s voice was filled with awe. Mick raised a brow and the kid blushed.

“Um, thank you.” Mick shrugged in response.

“Don’t worry about it. Now you better get going. Past your curfew ain’t it?” The kid huffed with annoyance.

“I’m twenty-six.”

“Hm,” Mick eyed the kid then smirked, “cute. You better get going before someone else comes looking to mess up that pretty face.” The young man blushed again as he huffed and turned around. Mick waited until the kid was out of sight before continuing on his own.


	2. Second meeting

He was going to snap. He knew he was. Two more weeks had passed and Lisa was getting more insistent about his dating life. Even tried to set up a few blind dates. Today Mick had finally snapped and said he was seeing someone. Of course Lisa demanded to know who this person was much to Len’s amusement. Mick had stormed out and headed to a bar. It was different from his usual hang outs which hopefully meant Lisa wouldn’t be finding him any time soon. Now he needed to find someone to act as his date.

“Can I have a beer?” a voice called out to the bartender. The man ignored the voice. Mick glanced over, a look of shock crossing his own features as he saw the young man from a few weeks earlier.

“HEY!” Mick barked, enjoying the way the bartender jumped, “The kid asked for a beer.” It wasn’t long before one was placed there and the man was scurrying off.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” The young man’s eyes widened when his eyes landed on Mick. “You have rotten luck you know that?” The young man smiled a little off, almost like he knew who he was talking to.

“Then I’m lucky to have run into you.” Mick grunted at that. He paused though before his drink could touch his lips.

“Hey, Mind doing me a favor?” Good. The kid looked weary, least he wasn’t fully trusting.

“What…. Type of favor?”

“Pretend dating, maybe a month tops.” The kid looked flabbergasted, unable to wrap his mind around the situation.

“What?”

“My friend’s sister has been on my ass the last couple months about dating. Won't drop it.” Mick sighed heavily, letting his re great show for a moment, “Finally had enough and told her I was seeing someone.”

“I-well-okay?” Mick looked over, the young man was biting his lip nervously while he smiled slightly, “I mean, it’s the least I can do after you’ve helped me right?”

“Mick Rory.” Mick introduced himself.

“Barry Allen.” the young man greeted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mick brings Barry to a Rouges meeting so everyone knows he's off limits.


	3. Meeting the 'Family'

Mick played with his cell phone as he waited for Barry to text back. Lisa had all but demanded meeting Barry, suggesting that he should bring him by for the Rouge’s meeting. It was just as much as her meeting him as warning the others that Mick’s boy was off limits. Unless he did something really drastic he would be under the Rouge’s protection as well as Mick’s and the Snarts’, especially because of Mick’s ranking. It had taken some convincing but Barry had agreed to come and Mick was waiting for him. He was five minutes late.

“I am so sorry.” came the gasped response. Mick looked to see Barry practically doubled over as he breathed.

“My friend was supposed to drive me but something happened with his brother and the construction-” Barry continued to ramble. He took a moment to look Barry over. Dark jeans that clung to him in all the right ways. A red cardigan was over a white tee shirt. Barry was still talking. It was fascinating really. Mick never met anyone who could go on and on about a subject while also going over about four different ones.

“It’s alright doll. Boss isn’t thrilled but,” Mick shrugged, “He’s more talk than anything.” He held out his arm for Barry who blushed but moved so that he rested against Mick’s side. With his arm around Barry, Mick led the way in. Shawna was over at the bar with Hartley, having some conversation or another, while Mark hovered nearby. James was trying to sneak alcohol but a sharp glare from Lisa stopped him. The new guy, Scudder, was nursing a drink. Len was next to the bar but not looking at them.

“Well we’re here.” Mick grunted. Lisa looked over and beamed.

“So who’s this cutie?” Everyone turned. The looks were of curiosity except for Len’s. Mick sent a questioning look to the man. Len just stared with wide eyes, a look of shock on his face.

“Snart?”

“Lenny?” Lisa asked hesitantly. A disbelieving smile crossed Len’s face and one hand slapped across his mouth as the other gripped the bar. He was shaking.

“...Lenny?” Lisa looked worriedly at Mick and Barry then back. Len’s hand moved around his stomach as he laughed. No one could do anything more than stare as Captain Cold laughed with tears in his eyes.

“Oh god.” Mick glanced towards Barry when he muttered. A hand was covering his face which was bright red.

“You know each other?” Mick asked. Len’s laughed harder as Barry curled into Mick’s side more.

“He-he,” Len was trying to get himself under control but whenever he glanced at them he broke down into more laughter. Len looked away until he calmed down enough though he was still failing at keeping his smile off his face.

“Who’s the kid?” Lisa demanded. Len didn’t look back as he responded,

“CSI for the CCPD.”

“You’re dating a cop?” Shawna gasped. Len started snickering again as he hunched over.

“Um hi? My name is Barry Allen…” Mark slammed his glass down and glared.

“Barry Allen? The foster brat of Detective West?” Lightning started flickering across his skin as he glared.

“Chill,” Len ordered with his Captain Cold voice, all previous mirth gone as he glared at the man, “You are not going to touch the kid, especially not for some petty revenge. He’s Mick’s making him off limits got it? You try anything Mick can deal with you how he feels best.” Mardon snarled but sat down anyway. Hartley looked at him unimpressed over the tantrum.

“Well Barry, hopefully you won’t be able to make too much of an honest man out of Mick.” Lisa teased, “I’d hate having to fight him because he turned hero.”

“If he’s anything like your brother that won’t be a problem.”

“If you start that now I swear-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Barry interrupted with a grin and a glint in his eyes that told them he knew exactly what Len was talking about.

“Wait… did you two ever…?” Shawna asked, pointing between Len and Barry. Barry laughed shaking his head while Len made a face of distaste.

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s more like-”

“An acquaintance.”

“I was going to say timid friendship but okay.”

“I don’t do friends.” Len responded dryly. It was actually funny watching Barry and Lisa roll their eyes at the same time.

“Yes because you keep Mick around for his stellar work ethics and how well he listens to instructions.” Barry snarked. Mick chuckled as Len sent the younger man a slight glare.

“Ooo, definitely a bearcat. I’m liking you so far Sweetie.” Lisa grinned as she swiped two beers and made her way over. She handed one to Barry who shook his head.

“No thanks, I, uh, I don’t drink.” Lisa handed a drink to Mick then pinched Barry’s cheek.

“That is so adorable.” Barry swatted her hand away.

“No real reason to drink it you can’t get drunk.”

“You’re telling me that you have a high alcohol tolerance.”

“More than you know.” Mick heard Barry mutter under his breath.

“So, _Barry_ ,” Hartley spoke up, “How have things been going? I’ve heard some interesting things. Did you ever find Jesse?” Barry tensed for a moment as he looked at Hartley but whatever he saw had him relaxing. Mick really hated feeling out of the loop but whatever. It’s not like they were actually dating. He was curious though. How did Hartley and Len know Barry?

“Not yet.”

“Okay how do you know each other?” Shawna questioned.

“Mutual acquaintances.” Hartley replied with a shrug.

“So how did you two meet?” Len asked as he leant against the bar. Mick could clearly see the amusement shining in his eyes. Barry flushed but smiled sweetly, leaning into Mick and glancing at him before looking back to the rest of them.

“Mick actually saved me. There was this guy who was chasing me and Mick scared him off.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet! Mick is a knight in shining armor.” Shawna teased. Mick glared at her, opened his mouth to say something but Barry ended up beating him there.

“Maybe not a knight, but he is sweet.” Mick grunted a bit, not sure how to respond to that before tugging Barry along to the bar. He sat down and Barry sat right up next to him, settling against his side once more.

“So Barry, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Lisa asked as she leant closer.

“Or about what you like most about Mick.” Hartley piped up. The looks the two were getting Mick knew this was going to be a long night, and with the way Len was ‘trying’ to hide his amusement told Mick he wasn’t going to be any help. With a sight Mick took a long drink from his beer, hoping that they would be able to convince Lisa they were really dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenny is just full of disbelief to the point that he doesn't even know how to react besides laughing at them.
> 
> Plus I easily see Len seeing Barry as a younger brother that he can tease and torment (He is never letting Barry live this down)  
> And Hartley so totally knows Barry is the Flash.
> 
> I might rewrite this chapter. Not sure if I'm happy with it or not

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah or nah?


End file.
